


[Podfic] Give it a toss

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [32]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: dungeons and dragons
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Give it a toss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You crack me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885485) by [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-33-Give-it-a-toss-ej1fqd)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-2/103805772-44100-2-14b59d26deadf.m4a)


End file.
